The Lady in Blue
by Die Hexenmeister
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has matured into a man as well as a soul consuming demon. He is still living in the present, 21st Century, along with Sebastian Michaelis. They both have their differences when choosing meals, but what rift will form when they meet a beautiful lady in blue, whom they both start to fall for? Is it really her soul they want, or is it her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There's a strange aura about that man, she thought to herself as he settled at the bar opposite her. Another young man accompanied him, but he still stood a rank below her "prince charming", who harboured sparkling sapphires in his sockets of ivory. His skin was soft and delicate, like that of iris petals. His hair was an unusual shade of black, almost blue, yet there could not have been something so artificial about someone so beautiful. He had a fedora hat placed upon his head and this made his face harder to distinguish. However, she had seen this man many a time before, and has seen the flourishing beauty that his face beholds. She felt her hot blood rush to her cheeks, scaring them a deep pink. Luckily, she had make-up on to disguise the scars, the scars of an overwhelming attraction to this mysterious individual. She would talk to him tonight. She would ask him his name, and like liquid silver it would flow from his lips. She would make him hers.

He had settled on a stool, sipping from a martini glass while he spoke with his companion. Unfortunately, he would be spending this evening alone, as she believed that he belonged with her for tonight. She stood up and walked with vigour over to this young man. She left her chest exposed, so maybe he could sense the pounding heart that she caged inside. She made her presence known with a click of her velvet heels, and he focused his bejewelled eyes upon her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, gentlemen," said she with a sensation of lust laced in her voice. Her desired raised his head, and along with it, the corner of his lips. "Yes?" he said gazing at her, admiring her physique she thought. She couldn't restrain it anymore. She leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, her voice flowing like melted gold through his head. In the corner of her eye, she saw his companion glaring at her. His eyes sliced through her like the tip of an assassin's blade. She felt disappointed that this man seemed to think so lowly of her lustful deeds, but the blue-eyed prince was the only one she had regard for. He grabbed her hand swiftly, but gently. He ran his lips over her hand, and winked. Her blood was boiling and swashing through her whole body at this point. She let out a frail sigh, beckoning him for more. He threw a glance at his companion, who seemed to have a telepathic connection. He then raised his eyebrow, and brushed a thread of ebony silk from his face. "See you at home," he said without much gusto and walked out of the bar. The blue-eyed prince gazed after him, but his thoughts stayed with the young woman. He took her by the hip, and led her towards the back of the bar, swimming through a river of unknown faces. Faces that weren't immaculate enough to earn the position of this prince's leading lady.

He led her up a flight of metal stairs to a heavy metal door. Although it was heavily bolted, her desired opened it with relative ease. The door swung open, leading them to the isolated roof of the bar. She walked rigidly through; she had a fear of heights. She leaned against the wall, the cold plaster making goose bumps appear on her back. Her desired closed the door behind him, the cold wind ripping through his hair. He walked over to the young woman who was waiting for her embrace, but to her disbelief, he grabbed her wrists forcefully and held them firmly in his hands. He placed his lips upon her neck, and made his way down to her chest passionately kissing and sometimes biting her, making her grimace. Although she felt a needling pain at the bites, she still felt that it was right, that this intensely hot feeling she had was all part of the process. Through a series of pants and heavy breathing, she said "I don't... even know...your-" another grimace, "name".

He came back up to her level, so she could see his face again. "My name," he whispered, "is Ciel Phantomhive". He placed his lips on hers and before she could even contemplate what was going on, she became cold. She could not think and she could not speak. She could not see and she could not hear. She was gone from this earth, ceasing to exist. A mere shade of a colour which has not been born, and was never destined to be.

Ciel stood on the roof of the bar, satisfied with the soul he just devoured. Although he had had higher expectations of her, he had put it down to his own foolishness. He shouldn't have expected a great meal from someone so impure. She was nothing but a bawd.

Now, this bawd was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been over an hour, since he last saw him. Sebastian Michaelis seemed to be impatient in waiting for his eternal master's return. Sitting upon the couch with a book propped on his knee, he tried to distract himself, casually flicking through the pages. Although he knew in himself that Ciel was more than capable of protecting himself against any human, he knew that Ciel was reckless, even though he was no longer a child anymore. That spoiled twelve year old vanished some time ago and he was now a fully grown man, but not only a mere man, but a demon as well. There would be havoc if any regular human being found out about what he really was. Sebastian was conscious of this, more-so than he would ever want to be.

Just as he was about to close his book, he heard a slight knock at the door; A delicate knocking of knuckles on the ivory oak. With haste, Sebastian closed his book and slid it onto the glass top of the coffee table. Walking down the hallway, he heard another knock except this time it was less delicate and impatient. He unlocked the door, twisting the silver key in the keyhole and opened the door. There stood no other than his master, Ciel Phantomhive, leaning against the wall on his elbow, his right leg crossed over his left. With a frown he let out a slight grunt to express his discontent.

"You took a long time to answer, didn't you, Sebastian?" he said with his eyes closed, perhaps to eliminate the image of his despicable servant. The Phantomhives were always known for their flawless hospitality, and this sort of show was not acceptable. Sebastian bowed slightly, a neutral expression on his face, "apologies for the inconvenience, master". With another grunt, Ciel stood up straight and placed his hands in the pockets of his skinny black denim jeans and walked inside.

"Are you hungry, master?" asked Sebastian as he closed and locked the door behind him. Ciel slouched down on the couch with his arms resting on the back of it, placing his feet atop the coffee table. "No thanks, I'm stuffed," he replied apathetically, as scraped his tooth with his little finger. Sebastian exhaled quickly, with a frown on its way to crease his slender brow.

"Master, do pardon my intrusion, but is it really necessary to be so-" Ciel raised his hand as a signal to stop. He did so. "I don't believe I gave you permission to state your mind," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Well," replied Sebastian, "I thought it was in my master's best interest that he know how he is behaving".

"I believe I'm quite capable of knowing what's good for me and what isn't".

"Is that so? I assume you are wrongly informed of yourself, master. Eating the soul of a prostitute is hardly in your best interest," Sebastian said sternly, his cold voice echoing through Ciel's head. Ciel began to giggle under his breath, and got louder and louder as it climaxed to a laugh.

"And you would know about prostitutes, wouldn't you?" he said, a smirk on his face. He sat up straight, much like he did as a young, mannered boy, and stood up. He stayed in the same place for a few seconds then walked around the couch and stopped in front of Sebastian. His laugh subsided and he stared at Sebastian, his pupils turned into slits, and his eyes started to glow a bright shade of red, seething with fury. Sebastian did not break eye-contact. He would not succumb to this inferior demon.

"You should know better than to dictate to me, Sebastian," Ciel said, "I'll have you know that you are _my_ butler. Not the opposite way around." Sebastian held his gaze. He was not in any position to break it, until he felt a needling pain run across his cheek. He placed his hand upon it to soothe the jabbing thorns that resided within it and yet, he re-established his gaze with his master, who had struck him so violently.

"Get out of my sight!" shouted Ciel, firing his finger at the front door. Sebastian stood firmly, his hand removed from his face to reveal a fiery pink mark smeared on his alabaster skin. "That's an order!" he shouted again, his voice filling all the empty space in the room. Sebastian bowed again and turned around to walk down the hallway. He took his black duffle coat off the hook, along with a scarf to accompany it, opened the door and -before he left- stayed to gaze upon his aggravated master once more.

"What are you playing at?" he roared. "I ordered you to _leave_!"

Sebastian nodded slightly, went outside where the cold November wind stabbed at him and closed the door gently, as not to aggravate his master further by making too much ruckus. He walked away from the door of the apartment, and made his way onto the icy streets below, not turning once to look back. Ciel stood exactly as he was for a few minutes. With every one that passed, the bell of silence rang throughout the room. A peaceful sound, if a sound was made, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The café was busier than usual today. With the cold November air ripping through the streets, people thought that it couldn't do any harm to warm their chapped hands with a warm beverage. The ovens were constantly on throughout the day, filling the room with the sweet aroma of golden pastries and sticky fruit tarts. It was hard to believe that this little place would be of comfort to so many faces, which the cold laid siege to. After the clock had ticked past seven, a waitress and a cashier stayed behind to continue to clean up the stains of coffee rings on the tables and clean up the transparent papers of the sticky delicacies.

"That should be about it!" said the waitress with a little sigh of relief, finally able to relax after constant running with trays of cups and saucers in hand. She took the black pin out of her hair, letting her fringe slightly cover her dark hazel eyes. She always felt more secure with her slightly overgrown hair styled like this. Her cheeks were usually a healthy coral pink colour and it wasn't a challenge to make them turn scarlet. It was possible that Venus* had kissed both cheeks to spark this range of colour. She was a slender girl, her frame usually hidden beneath that of baggy jeans and a hoody which was much too big for her. She was also quite a charismatic girl, who was capable of being friends with just about anyone, yet she had a particular liking for those who were shy and who had yet to master the art of social activity.

This made the cashier a perfect match for this social butterfly. The cashier was a blossoming wallflower, whose only desire was to become immersed in the crevices of the wall she was perched at and stay in comforting solitude. She was a hard worker, who often had trouble making friends. It seemed to the naked eye, that work was this dame's only friend. Indeed, she was a pretty flower; A pretty flower with thorns. She was a slender girl, with emerald green eyes that were like that of a cat's. Her hair was long, silky and was blessed with a luscious chocolate brown. It looked as if each individual strand was painted by the brush and hands of an angel. She too, was a slender girl, more-so than the waitress. She was majestic, and many people often wondered how she ended up in a little café when she was cut from softer cloth.

"What do you say we start heading off?" said the waitress, putting away the last of the ceramic dishes. The cashier -who had just finished mopping the wooden floorboards-, nodded her head in utter approval. "Yeah, we were meant to be gone over an hour ago," she said placing the mop in the bucket and rolling it away. The waitress took a black cotton coat of the hook and tossed it over to the cashier who swiftly put it on. She then proceeded to take off her own coat, a navy blue parka jacket. The pair picked up their bags and slung it over their shoulders and left the coffee shop, hearing a tingling sound emerging from the bell above the door. The waitress turned the key in the hole, and the pair walked the street, away from their workplace.

Snow danced through the air, like white crystals waltzing down onto the cobblestone streets of London. The pair were chatting walking down the street, the snow settling upon their heads, making their hair quite moist. The waitress left the hood of her parka jacket down. She loved the feel of winter's tears on her face. As for the cashier, she had no hood to mask her head from the snow, which made her straight hair scrunch up and form delicate curls, sodden with moisture. There was a lot of people walking along the street, but out of all of them, one man caught the lady's full attentions.

He was tall and rather handsome, although certainly not the waitress' cup of tea. He had a single bang of ebony hair that flopped over his face, yet not enough to cover his seductive eyes. He walked gracefully, and smoothly, like that of a prince or perhaps a butler to some higher authority. His complexion was smooth, clear and was a delicious light creamy colour, most befitting for a man of his flawless visage. He caught the waitress looking at him, her brown eyes sparkling under the streetlights. However, there was no warmth within them, no welcome and no likeness. This was strange to the man, as many of the women he met were usually cursed with an infatuation of him. This lady he beheld at that moment, was unaffected by his alluring aura. Once the women had walked past him, he stopped and turned around, staring after the lady in blue. She too glanced back to where he was standing, just to savour the last moment of sight she had of him... Or so it seemed.

"Oh wow!" the cashier exclaimed quietly, so the man wouldn't hear her. , "he wasn't bad at all". The waitress cocked an eyebrow at her friend, who was completely oblivious to the ominous vibe arising from the man.

"You've got to be kidding me," she replied. "You don't think he was a little... odd?"

"More mysterious than odd," the cashier grinned, brushing a small piece of hair from her cat like eyes. Still unconvinced, the waitress glanced over her shoulder to see nothing but the silhouette of the man at the end of the street, standing there, completely still and staring back at her. She gave her friend another doubtful look, who responded with a slight grin. Rolling her eyes up to heaven, she declared that her friend was a bit odd herself and shrugged off the unsettling event with a laugh, even though his piercing gaze wouldn't leave her mind. If she didn't know better she would have said he wasn't human, but going against her better judgement, she thought this more than once as she was one for superstition.

The cashier was the complete opposite however, thinking quite lowly of superstition and fantasy although she enjoyed it. She too, could not get the thought of the man out of her head. She assumed neither she nor her friend would ever see the man again, even though she would not have complained if she could. In fact, she wanted to see him again unlike her friend who he unsettled so much.

The man was affected in the same way as the two women. He pondered at why such an ordinary human like her could take such a dislike to him in a matter of seconds. Although his feelings for her were somewhat neutral and bordering negative, the lady who accompanied her sparked up other feelings. He thought she was quite an attractive person, from what he could see. He especially thought her eyes were beautiful as they had an aquiline quality to them.

Before he could think anymore on the matter, the mark on his hand became hot, urging him to return to his master. Severing his thoughts from the women, he made his way to his master who seemed to urgently need his assistance.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! Die Hexenmeister here with the first author's note! Yay!

Well, starting off, I'd like to apologize sincerely for the amount of time it took to update this chapter; I ran into some... complications. This is also my very first fan fiction and I have never attempted this kind of stuff before, so forgive me if I'm an absolute scatterbrain :3 A little warning to those who are following, the update schedule for this is going to be pretty scattered, since school is going to get pretty chaotic in the next while :( But on the bright side, I'm doing my best to keep the character's personalities in check, bar Ciel because he's all grown up and pretty much an ass at this point :D

The story seems to be going quite slow at the moment and I feel I should apologize for that too. However, I think it's to be expected, since all the characters are only being introduced at the moment and I think that's kind of dragging it out a bit. I have a couple of plans for this fan fiction which I hope I'll be able to carry out okay. I have a pretty encouraging friend, creature, demon type thing on my back with this too, so let's hope she can keep me focused :)

**A huge thank you to all my followers: Karano, LuxLux1, Tokine8696 and TrollingMaid :D Much appreciated!**

**Also, thank you to VampireSiren and again to Tokine8696 for adding this to your favourites :D Also much appreciated!**

**Another thank you to Karano and LuxLux1 who took the time to review it, with very kind comments :3 Again, much appreciated!**

**And a HUGE shout out to ShyHeart97, who favourited, followed and reviewed the story and also, for being one hell of a blasphemous, cruel, ruthless, sad, sad, sick twisted bastar- Uhh, I mean, "friend"... Don't kill me! :3**

Peace!  
Die Hexenmeister  
xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'What on earth is taking him so long?' thought Ciel as he awaited Sebastian's return. He was unsure whether or not he was being impatient or if his élite servant was simply being too inefficient. He would most likely scold him when he arrived, if he did at all. Ciel picked up a blandly coloured leaflet that was dropped through the letterbox of the apartment a few moments ago and read it again while he waited. The leaflet was an advertisement for a new café that had opened not too far from their home. He saw the interior of the café on a picture on the leaflet as well as a picture of two ladies who were portrayed to be employees. It wasn't in Ciel's taste, as it was a rather humble setting. He was accustomed to elaborate manors and trendy night clubs. The thought of going to this little café was less than appealing, but he was sure that the souls there would be younger, purer and more delicious than those in the night clubs, if they were anything like the ladies in the photo.

Gazing at the leaflet, reading it over and over, he didn't notice that the kitchen was occupied by none other than his long awaited butler. It wasn't until he heard the gentle clink of one of the silver spoons against a porcelain cup, that he noticed he wasn't alone.

"There you are," Ciel said, sitting back, propping his foot atop his knee and placing the leaflet down on the table. "You took your time, didn't you?"

"Apologies, my lord," said Sebastian emerging from the kitchen. He walked over to his young master and gently placed a mug of earl grey tea on the table in front of him. Ciel leaned forward with intent, took the tea in his hand and sipped it quietly. Although he seemed narcissistic and sometimes arrogant, he was never one to forget his table manners. It also aggravated him when a lesser being forgot theirs and he didn't want to lower himself to those kind of standards. "Are you not having one yourself?" he asked Sebastian through content sips of tea, but never the slightest essence of a slurp. Although he was well aware that it was rather abnormal to have tea breaks with his butler, he also had to remember that it was abnormal to even have a butler in this end of London, where the young frolic and formalities cease. He had distaste for this kind of protocol and didn't take kindly to the fact that it was rare to see a butler in this age at all.

"My lord, you do realise that nobody can see what is going on in here?" replied Sebastian, sensing his master's distaste in treating him like an equal. He grinned slightly at how naïve his master is, despite being over a century old.

"I know _that_" said Ciel frowning. "I'm just trying to make a habit of it so it will seem natural to us if we ever have..." he paused and looked at Sebastian, "..._guests_".

An eerie silence lingered in the air. Sebastian knew this stage of maturing all too well and he was uncertain whether Ciel could come through. He was aware that Ciel was at the rather turbulent stage on the demonic life span, almost similar to the adolescent stage in a human's life span. This meant excessive consumption of souls, almost constant physical activity, with a complimentary package of lustful urges which would no doubt lead to unwanted attention from the public. Humans may be primitive beings compared to the likes of demons, but even they would make a connection between Ciel and the mass quantities of people disappearing, due to his "appetite".

"Anyway," Ciel cleared his throat to attain Sebastian's attention, although he already had it fixed on him. He placed his mug of tea on the table, steam no longer wafting through the air as it was now empty. Picking up the leaflet he held it in front of Sebastian who took it and read it. "You haven't been satisfied with my choice of the menu lately," stated Ciel, watching as Sebastian speedily read through the text.

"So," he continued "I've decided to be a little more... diligent". Sebastian was somewhat pleased with this. Although the souls he would find here weren't exactly princess material, they were certainly better than what he was eating before. Perhaps, they would satisfy him for longer which meant that bodies won't be piling up around London, thus no unwanted attention.

"I assume we will be visiting this place tomorrow then, my lord?" Ciel took the leaflet from Sebastian's hand and looked at the picture of the employees, a spark igniting in his eyes as he gazed at one of their faces.

"Yes" he said with a flirtatious grin.

"We most certainly will".

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, DieHexenmeister here again :)

Well, the pace is finally going to start to pick up from here on in! "Finally!" says you ^.^ What's even better is I already have plans for the next few chapters drawn up and ready to go! That means that those updates should be written up quicker, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises as to when they'll be up because I'm back to school in a week and it's also Easter tomorrow. Chocolate, yay! (Even though I don't like chocolate all that much, but who cares?!)

**It's thank you time again :3  
Thank you to our new followers; MissHikaHaru and 1999! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story :D**

**Lots of favourites this time! Thank you to GrellKingOfRed, ItsMyCircusNow, bonnieandjangolove and again to MissHikaHaru and 1999 for adding this to your favourites, very much appreciated!**

**Another thank you to GrellKingOfRed and yet again to MissHikaHaru who took the time to review! Pretty observant bunch over here :D**

Also, to those celebrating Easter, I hope you guys have a good one with lots and lots of chocolate :3 Also, HAPPY EASTER! :3

Lots of love,  
Die Hexenmeister  
xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I need a mocha and an all butter croissant, please!" cried the waitress to the cashier and hurried off to clear the tables of empty mugs and stained wrappers. The cashier sighed and hurried over to the counter where she quickly conjured up the order. She sprinkled coco powder expertly over the foam of the coffee, slightly cringing at the aroma as she detested it in any shape or form. "Why did Madeline have to be out today?" the cashier said with utter distress in her voice. The waitress came back to the counter, deploying a few plates and a small stack of mugs.

"I dunno," she replied shrugging, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was dead in some random hotel room!" she said with a laugh. The cashier's jaw dropped in shock at the waitress and after a stifled giggle; she tried to tell her friend off.

" That's awful! She isn't _that_ bad!"

"what? I'm not the only one who thinks so" she raised an eyebrow indicating her friend as the culprit, "you know yourself that she has a bit too many nights out with 'guy friends'" she continued, indicating speech marks with her fingers. The cashier shook her head and thought that there was a need for a hasty change of subject. She didn't like discussing co-workers with the waitress, since she was also so brutally honest. She agreed that honesty was the best policy, but she felt that her friend could stand to water down her words a little bit.

"You better go serve over there," she said nudging her playfully, a wide grin spreading across her face. A vibrant pink sparked in the waitress' cheeks, turning more luscious every second until it blossomed into a light scarlet. She was always easily embarrassed, especially if she was within sight of a person she was attracted to. She scowled at the cashier, picked up her tray and walked over to her current Prince Charming to serve him. The cashier watched as she exchanged words with the French man, and caught sight of them smiling. She always seemed happiest when she was socializing she remarked and snapped her attention away from her friend to the draft coming from the newly opened door.

Two men walked into the café. Both were quite tall yet the shorter of the two wore an eye patch over his right eye. This was particularly striking as he was a young man. What could he have done to lose his eye? What was even more striking was the strangest tint of blue in his hair. The taller man was also quite handsome, although he harboured no particularly striking aspects, as his acquaintance did. The cashier recognised him as none other the man they had passed in the streets the night before and although he seemed less eccentric than his companion, he matched him on the rank of attractiveness. The cashier felt herself becoming flustered which was an unusual reaction.

"Hi, can I take your order?" she asked in her usual efficient tone. She was not about to let a pair of attractive individuals take her mind off more important things. The man with the blue hair looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. He gazed at her for a few seconds, focusing on her aquiline eyes. He smirked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Hey, I'll have two lattes and your number please," he said, confidence laced through his voice. His companion let out a short sigh and closed his eyes briefly, perhaps to hide the shame he had for his friend. The cashier thought it was a shame since he had very rich eyes that were dark and enticing. The cashier became rather flustered and stifled a laugh. She caught sight of the waitress looking at her, with a severe gaze that could only be described as a motherly glare. She wasn't particularly fond of that gaze as it didn't suit her face. The cashier cleared her throat and although she was embarrassed, she kept her professional tone.

"Would you like anything else?" The man's smirk transformed into a flirtatious smile.  
"Well, I could name something else, but I'd say it's a little too early for it," he puckered his lips as if he had briefly kissed her and smiled innocently. The cashier's mouth was slightly open in awe at this point and although she wanted to reply, she couldn't find words that were suited enough. She wasn't used to these kind of advances being made on her. At this point, the waitress had had enough of his charade and decided to take action.

"Excuse me!" she bellowed at the men, "may I ask what's going on here?" she asked focusing her eyes on the blue haired man. He stood up and looked at her with discontent. He let out a slight scoff, which was greeted with a raised eyebrow, challenging him.

"I'm ordering a latte for my friend and I. Is there a problem?"

"You bet there's a problem!" the waitress said.

"Róisín, it's alright, I ju-" said the cashier, trying to intervene quietly, but the waitress wouldn't allow her. She believed she knew that it was best if she herself should tell the men off. Her friend was much too timid and she wouldn't get the message across as powerfully.

"Could you go get these men their order please? I'll deal with this," The cashier followed Róisín's instructions and walked away to get the men their order. The blue-haired man watched the cashier closely and when she was out of sight, turned back to face the frowning waitress.

"So, Róisín, is it?" he said to her. She flashed him a glare, detecting his arrogant attitude. "Yes, that's correct," she replied, "and would I be correct in saying that you -for lack of a better word- were hitting on that employee?" she continued, tilting her head in the cashier's general direction.

"Yeah, I was," he said, not being challenged by her, "what is the problem?"

"I'm asking you very politely, not to do that. You're putting her in a terrible position, you're disrupting her from performing her duties and-"

"I think she can tell me all of that herself," the man said, not interested in Róisín's argument for her friend. Every thread of patience had ceased from her. The cashier returned, announced the order she had prepared and placed two cups on the counter. She was surprised at the tension between the blue haired man and her friend.

"Okay, now I'm _telling_ you, not so politely this time. Don't pull a stunt like that again, or I will have you banned from here. Is that clear?" she said with a smile, masking the anger sizzling inside her. The man scoffed and dropped a note of money on the counter. He picked up the cup of coffee and looked at the cashier once more, only he focused on her upper chest, where a name-tag was positioned. He smiled as he read her name. His companion took the cup beside it, and turned to the waitress, still standing with her arms folded, "I apologize for the disturbance, madam. It won't happen again". He recognized the waitress from the previous night and judging from the way she was looking at him, he knew that she recognized him as well. Their eyes locked onto each other and it made a tense feeling well up inside of Róisín. She knew there was something odd about this man, yet her mind refused to tell her what. She nodded at him, indicating that he was forgiven, although he was not the man in question.

The man with the eye patch turned and started to leave the café, but just before he walked out, he stopped and looked at the cashier. "By the way," he said, "Julia is a very pretty name," he concluded with a smile and before she could reply, he left the café with his ebony haired companion.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello all, DieHexenmeister here again with the fifth chapter, hooray!

Just to say, for those of you that don't know how to pronounce Róisín, you pronounce it like: row-sheen :3 It's an Irish name, so the i with the little line beside the s makes the "sh" sound :D

It seems that this one took a little more time than usual, huh? That's because I had to re-draft the last page or so, since the action that originally happened was something that I nor Julija would ever do. Fun fact: the waitress and cashier are based off real people! :D Róisín is based off myself and Julia is based off ShyHeart97! You really spell it Julija, but she told me to leave out the second j. So, now you all know our names, it will be easier to distinguish us and not get bored out of your head reading "cashier this, waitress that" :B

I'm also hoping to post something else, besides the story updates in the next while. It's taking us a lot of time to get everything correct, but it should be good when it's done :3

**Thank you to airix ixief for following :3 Also, apologies to Dr. Tee Hee 1999, the document wouldn't save with your name spelt properly :( **

**Another thank you to airix ixief for adding this story to your favourites :3**

**No new reviewers this time, but still, thank you very much again to MissHikaHaru and again to LuxLux1 who took the time to review for a **_**second **_**time! **

**You're all awesome :D**

Peace!

Die Hexenmeister  
xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Julia stood in front of the mirror. She was unsatisfied with her appearance and the same pessimistic thoughts rang through her mind as they did before any other night out;

"I look strange, this dress doesn't suit me, this make-up isn't nice on me, maybe I should cancel and I don't even want to go out anyway".

These thoughts seemed irrational and somewhat silly to Róisín, who had always been a little jealous of Julia's many qualities. Although she didn't have many curves, she was tall and slender, with a petite waist and long legs that complimented almost any dress. She also had a pretty face to make up for her lack of curviness and long well-nourished hair that cloaked her upper back. Despite unknowingly having all of these qualities, she still allowed doubt to settle in and cloud her better judgement.

She heard a gentle knock on the door, followed by an announcement that the person was coming in, whether she was ready or not. The door handle went down, sprung back up twice and on the third time, it creaked open, revealing Róisín standing with two cups of tea and a packet of biscuits clamped between her teeth. She tip-toed around various items scattered on the floor and placed the tea and biscuits on the dresser and joined Julia by the mirror.

"You look nice," she said, resting her arm on her friend's shoulder. Julia was wearing a relatively short dress, a few inches above her knees. There was glittering thread laced throughout the whole dress, which made it shimmer any time she moved. She had a plain black ribbon that wrapped around her mid torso, which had the lower half of the dress flow out from underneath it, and above it, the material enveloped her upper torso. Her arms and shoulders were uncovered as the dress had no straps, leaving the area around her neck almost unbearably bare.

"Yeah, right," Julia replied sarcastically, letting out a slight sigh. "I think I'll just tell him I can't make it, say I'm busy tomorrow or something".

"Yeah! Go on!" Róisín exclaimed excitedly. "I don't like him much anyway".

"But isn't that kind of rude?" Julia asked, doubting her own intuition and disregarding Róisín's opinion of the young man. Róisín thought for a second before answering, and simply replied with "yeah, but who cares? He's not human, he doesn't matter!"

"Neither are you," said Julia with a mischievous smile on her face. She sighed again, and came to the conclusion that she had to go, no matter how much she disliked the idea. Róisín, of course, was rather disappointed with this as she disliked the man who was to be Julia's date. She felt that Julia had abandoned her in some way. She knew this thought was ridiculous and she would get over it soon, but she always felt a little stab when her friends refused to stay with her. None-the-less, she still also felt a conflicting urge to support her friend despite her abandonment, which wasn't even severe enough to be considered so.

"Want me to do your make-up?" Róisín asked. Julia shrugged her shoulders and gave her a little nod. She pulled the chair at her desk over to the mirror and sat down, keeping perfectly still to not smudge her make-up. After about twenty minutes of bristles dancing across her eyes and face, she was given permission to open her eyes. Julia gazed at herself in the mirror and grinned at how subtle it was. Her few freckles had disappeared, yet her skin was the same tone. Her eyes were slightly more aquiline and her lashes sloped up more than usual, complementing the slightly shimmering beige eye shadow on her lids.

"Well?"Róisín asked, slightly proud, "what do you think?" Julia stood up and leaned closer to the mirror. She still didn't believe it suited her, yet she liked the simplicity of it. It was subtle and didn't completely change her appearance, something she liked about Róisín's style.

"Thanks," Julia paused, "it's really pretty". Róisín smiled, happy that her friend was satisfied with how she looked. She noticed how her chest was quite bare, in comparison to the rest of her body. "Do you not have any jewellery to wear?" she asked. Julia shook her head and started to insert a pin into her hair. Róisín put her hands behind her neck and took off the necklace she was wearing. It was a small silver butterfly on a silver chain. She held out her hand to Julia offering it to her.

"Here, wear this," Róisín said dropping it into Julia's hand. "Are you serious? You _love _this thing!" she said holding it up by the ends of its chains. Róisín laughed a little, "well, yeah, doesn't mean you can't borrow it". She took the chain from Julia and stood behind her to put it on. This necklace was very special to Róisín as she received it for her birthday off a very dear friend and has worn it ever since.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang throughout the small apartment; Julia's date had arrived and she was not fully ready. "Hurry up, I'll go answer the door," Róisín said as she left the room. She opened the door and standing there was a man. He was tall, lean with black hair that was slightly curly and he was slightly tan. He stood there in the hallway, with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand. He nodded his head as a greeting.

"Róisín," he said awkwardly. "Mark," Róisín responded rolling her eyes to heaven. There was a tense silence in the atmosphere. Mark exhaled slightly, running his hand through his hair, "so, where's Jules?"

"She's in the bedroom; she'll be with you in a sec".

"Okay, cool". The silence befell them again. Mark and Róisín disliked each other, and that was made clear by both of them. They had no intention of being friends and if they could help it, speaking to each other. It wasn't a lack of compatibility that caused them to dislike each other, but too much compatibility. They felt challenged by each other and this whipped up tensions between the two. Just as the silence became unbearable, Julia walked down the hallway, her heels clicking off the tiles.

"Hi, sorry I was delayed," she said almost flustered. "It's alright baby, you look fabulous," Mark answered, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. If Julia wasn't flustered before, she certainly was now! She caught a glimpse of Róisín scrunching her nose and mouth in discomfort.

"W-well," she stuttered, "we should head off now".

"Good luck," Róisín replied casually and slightly cocked an eyebrow at Mark, "be careful with her". Mark nodded in response, resenting the domineering vibe emitting from her. The couple turned and strolled down to the hallway, stepping into the elevator at the other end. Just as the metallic door began to slide shut, Róisín flashed her friend a thumbs up and a grin.

Going back into the apartment, shutting the door behind her, Róisín walked into the sitting room and sunk into the couch. The place really was forlorn without Julia, she thought as she gazed around the room. These thoughts soon ceased when she caught a glimpse of a controller for one of her beloved consoles. And in a matter of moments, thoughts of Julia were stowed away and Róisín spent the night fixated by the dashing blue ball whirling around the screen.

**Author's Note**

Wow, well hello again everyone, it's been quite a while! DieHexenmeister here again with the long-awaited chapter six of 'The Lady in Blue'!

I am TERRIBLY sorry for the ridiculous wait :c I think I was suffering a major case of writer's block and for something so simple, it's kind of embarrassing ._. I also got a load of new books to read and web-comics are very entertaining. I kind of prefer comics and manga to actual books because of all the pictures! Things also move a lot faster than with words so there's that.

Unfortunately, all the process on that "other thing" I mentioned last time was lost due to my clumsiness :c I'm very sorry about that, but we'll try to make it again :)

**It's thank you time again!  
Thank you to Miss Tie and Transparent Mirror for following! Lots of gratitude coming your way :D**

**Another thank you to Transparent Mirror for adding this story to your favourites :3 I'm very grateful!**

**And yet again, another thank you to Transparent Mirror for reviewing! Thank you for your nice words :) And also, thank you to ima Kawaii for taking time to review too, although it wasn't to your tastes.**

**I hope to see you in chapter seven! Things will most likely start to be a bit more dramatic in that chapter :D**

Peace!  
DieHexenmeister  
xxxxxx


End file.
